1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bird feeders generally and more particularly to an improved feeder incorporating concealed and protection devices for preventing squirrels and large birds from utilizing the feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeders which incorporate devices for preventing squirrels and large birds from obtaining access to the feed within the feeder are well known in the art. Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,686; 5,375,558; 5,720,238, 5,163,382 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,459 disclose feeders having a feed containing chamber and a shroud encircling the chamber, which shroud is in a normally "open condition" at which time passageways through the shroud and the feed chamber are aligned confluently in an "open position" and a second or closed position wherein the weight of a squirrel on the feeder will move the shroud downwardly whereby the passageways are no longer aligned and the squirrel is unable to reach the feed. Biasing means in the form of springs or weights are utilized by these patents to maintain the shroud in the open position, until the squirrels weight overcomes the biasing means and the shroud moves to the closed position.